


KND one shot book

by SugarSweetTea



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetTea/pseuds/SugarSweetTea
Summary: Hey! This is a one shot book from WattPad. I thought, why not transfer it here? Anyways! I hope you enjoy.This is my first ever time publishing on here so please be niceAbsolutely no hate, or bullying will be allowed. And if you have any requests, please let me know, I already have quite a few to do but I’m always looking for more ideas.
Relationships: Abigail Lincoln/reader, Benedict Uno | Father/Reader, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr./Abigail Lincoln, Lee | Numbuh 84/Sonia | Sonya | Numbuh 83, Rachel T. McKenzie/Nigel Uno, Toiletnator/reader, Wallabee Beetles/Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., Wallabee Beetles/Kuki Sanban
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

First chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! 

It was a rainy day on Monday and sadly someone got caught by The Common Cold. Sadly that person was Numbuh 4.   
He was staying home from school that day because he was so sick. All his friends have visited him, all except   
Numbuh 3.   
The only thing he did all day was watch TV and play video games, what else did you want him to do he was sick. 

4:37 pm.   
Wally was sleeping soundly dreaming of a certain operative. Numbuh 3.   
He dreamt of her coming over and her taking care of him. She would feed him and they'd watch movies together.   
He slept silently before his mom came in the room.   
"Wallaby, you have a visitor!" His mom enlightened him. He woke up groggily while rubbing his eyes and looked at his mom. Seeing her son not really responding she just sent the visitor in.   
"Hey Numbuh 4!" Said a cheerful voice.   
At the sound of the voice Wally knew exactly who it was. He immediately prompt himself up and looked at her.   
"Hi N Numbuh 3". He greeted.   
"So how are you feeling?" She asked him siting in his bed giving him a smile.   
"Ehh I've been better". Wally answered, he answered honestly.   
"Well, I hope you feel better and to help with that I brought you soup!" She declared putting in his hands.   
"Thanks Numbuh 3, wait, Lizzie didn't make this right?" He asked nervously. Kuki giggled before shaking her head no.   
"No silly, I made it myself". She replied still giggling a bit. They have been hanging out a lot more lately.   
"Thanks". He thanked her but before he ate it he asked her something.   
"Do you want to watch a movie?" She nodded her eyes lighting up.   
So, he put a movie into the DVD player and snuggled up beside Wally on the bed.   
"You know your gonna get sick right?" He remarked.   
"I don't care now shhh! The movies on". She informed him. So they sat together watching the movie while he at the soup and after an hour when the movie was almost done they fell asleep.   
Just then his mom walked in but just walked out and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth of July

It was currently the forth of July. 10 pm.   
Soon beautiful rays of colours would light up the night sky.   
Currently Sector W were on the roof of there treehouse waiting patiently for the fireworks to start. Well, almost we're patient.   
"They better start soon". Complained Numbuh 363 getting very impatient.   
"Don't worry Numbuh 363 they will start soon, you just have to be patient". Numbuh 83 commented.   
That's one of the few things Numbuh 84 liked about her was that she was always patient and optimistic in any kind of situations, unless they involve the dark.   
Sonia looked at Lee smiling.   
"Aren't you excited Lee! I can't wait!" Numbuh 83 exclaimed her eyes beaming with every word. Numbuh 84 nods while blushing and looks away. This was one of the few times she's ever called him by his real name.   
"Ugh what's taking so long! They should have started by now!" Numbuh 363 complained again loosing all his patience.   
"C'mon Numbuh 363 I bet it'll be worth the wait!" Sonia replied cheerfully and full of hope.   
"It better". Numbuh 363 crossed his arms with a disapproving look that was soon filled with excitement as he heard the sound of a firework going off.   
They all looked up at the sky and saw rays of colour booming across the sky. All different colours red, blue, green, yellow and pink. Like Sonia's shirt.   
Numbuh 84 looked at the girl in awe as she watched the sky explode with pretty drawings and colour.   
Numbuh 83 started to shiver a bit getting cold from the night breeze. Even tho it was July, it was still a bit cold at night and Numbuh 83 forgot to get a sweater.   
Being already warm he took off his sweater and wrapped it around his team mate.   
When she felt the feeling of clothing on her that wasn't there before she looked up to see Numbuh 84 standing there shyly.   
"Thanks Lee, I was getting cold". She thanked wrapping him up in a big hug. He melted in her touch and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before detaching themselves from each other.   
They went back to watching the fireworks when Numbuh 83 put her hands on top of Numbuh 84's. They both looked at each other before wrapping there hands together and snuggling closer.   
After the fireworks were over they stayed like that not really noticing another operative watching them.   
"Get a room you too!" Numbuh 363 complained leaving the roof.   
They slowly left the roof together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! And don’t worry, they get longer


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week before Valentine's Day and Hoagie really wanted to ask out Abby and he waited until the best most romantical day of the year, Valentine's Day!

Hoagie got up very early that day to get ready. He took a shower and brushed it neatly. He got out a special red shirt to wear today specifically for asking out Abby. He looked amazing.   
He got on the bus and started to think of many different was this could go when he was interrupted by his best friend, Wallabee Beatles aka Wally or Numbuh 4.   
"What's you thinking about Numbuh 2". He asked sitting down beside his best friend.   
"Today's Valentine's Day, the perfect day to ask out Numbuh 5". Hoagie confessed.   
"Ohhh that's today? Well, good luck man" Numbuh 4 tried to comfort him, but wasn't that good at it.   
"Gee thanks, that helps". Numbuh 2 looked out the window looking sadly.   
"Hey, I was trying to help. I'm not the best at this you know. Just, write her a note until she understands what it means". Wally told him trying to cheer him up. At this idea Hoagie perked up suddenly looking really happy.   
"Numbuh 4 your a genius!" Hoagie exclaimed.  
"I am?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 2 ignored his friend comment and started grabbing paper out of his bag. He began to write the perfect letter. 

By the time the bus stopped he was finished writing the note. He quickly got out of the bus and went to Numbuh 5's locker and slipped in the note. Right before she could see him slipping the note in he left rapidly. 

Abby aka Numbuh 5 opened her locker and a note fell out. She picked it up and it read.   
Roses are red  
Violets are blue,  
Your a wonderful person  
And beautiful too.  
When I'm around you  
I don't know what to do  
When we're apart,   
I always feel blue.   
If you like me give me a sign,   
Please be my valentine.   
Signed, your secret admirer   
P.S. we make a nice pear ;) 

After she finished the poem she had an idea of who might have sent it to her. So, she waited till after school to confront him. Through out the entire day she kept thinking about what the person wrote in the poem.   
So, after the final bell rang she went to go find her secret admirer. His goggles on top of his head and his bag on his back. She tapped his shoulder.   
Numbuh 2 turned around to see her and immediately started blushing.   
"H hey Numbuh 5. What's up?" He asked nervously trying to keep his cool but failing miserably.   
She took out the poem out of her pocket and showed it to him.   
"Did you give me this?" She asked. He nodded blushing furiously looking down.   
She giggled before gently kissing his cheek. He looked up at her and saw her smile that was just absolutely breath taking.   
"I like you too dummy". She told him.   
"Wait, does that mean that we're?" He asked. Abby grabbed his hand.   
"Yup!" Abby responded cheerfully.   
"Yes!! I got a girlfriend!" Numbuh 2 cheered before adding.   
"Now Numbuh 4 owes me 10$!"   
Abby looked confused.   
"Why would he do that?" She asked confused.   
"Because I said that you would know it's me". He told her proudly smiling victoriously.   
Abby just sighed before turning away and yelling.   
"We're gonna miss the bus, hurry up!"   
Hoagie then realised it was the end of the day and ran after her screaming.   
"Wait up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

It was that day again.   
The day we're all the villains go to the movies to talk about the Kids Next Door.   
They all showed up in disguises, some of them looked amazing, some of them looked very good, and some of them were just wearing a fake moustache and glasses *cough, father, cough*.   
And then there was one who didn't wear a costume. Yn.   
You got there and mistook it for a grown up movie. But when you realised it wasn't, you tried to get out.   
You couldn't. People were everywhere.   
"Alright everyone settle down, settle down". Someone called out to us. You looked up and saw a man on the stage talking.   
"As you know I'm shendnx, fellow hater of those pesky kids next door. We are gathered here today to discuss-". He stopped talking when he noticed you.   
"It appears we have a new villain in the crowed". He said looking at you. You started to blush and get nervous, you weren't used to this attention.   
"Well, what's your name?" He asked you.   
"Yn". You responded avoiding eye contact.   
"Ok, well welcome to the club. Go sit down over there". He indicated pointing to a guy with a toilet seat over his head.   
He smiled at you kindly. He looked kinda silly but you didn't care. There was something about him that drew you towards him.   
"Hi! I'm Toilenator! Your new right? Isn't it exciting!" He asked excitedly. You giggled at his child likeness. How could someone so childish not like children.   
"I'm Yn, yes I'm new and what do you do at these things?" You ask him sitting down beside him.   
"We discuss the kids next door, strategies. Stuff like that". He explained.   
He continued talking to me not really paying attention to the man on the stage. You started thinking about him, how nice he looked and his eyes, and the way he acts with this child like wonder.   
"So, what brings you hear Yn". You were pulled out of your thoughts by Toilenator talking.   
"O oh sorry, I was hopping to watch a movie but apparently something else is happening". You told him sadly. You payed to watch a movie and instead you got a meeting with a ton of strangers. He looked at you with knowing eyes and took your hand.   
"Well, how about this. We leave this meeting and go watch another movie". He suggested smiling shyly.   
"Are you sure?" You ask him.   
"Positive, no one here really likes me anyways".   
You giggled grabbing his hand and taking him outside to the ticket booth.   
"Two for that one please". You said pointing to a movie with a vampire on the cover. The lady nodded handing you the two tickets. But before you could pay her someone else already did it.   
You looked up at the Toilenator who was smiling at you fondly.   
"You didn't have to do that". You insisted. He chuckled before answering.   
"I know I didn't have too, I did it because I wanted too".   
He puts his arm around yours as you walking into the screening room together. 

After the movie is finished.   
"That was a really good movie. I'm happy we decided to leave the meeting". He announced.   
"Yes, this has been a lot of fun. Hopefully we can do it again sometime?" You ask him eagerly.   
"Of course! Your so much fun to be around, we have to do this again!" Toilenator declared hugging you.   
"That's perfect. How about next Tuesday at 7?" You look at him to see him blushing, a lot. He just nods. You laugh a bit before handing him your number.   
"Call me!" You tell him before leaving.   
For the rest of the week you couldn't stop thinking about your next date, and how you will see him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn’t too bad and I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Wally finally had it all planned out, and he had gathered up all the courage he had, which was a lot, to ask out a certain someone. No it was not Numbuh 3, Wally actually had a preference for males other then females.   
This certain someone had known Wally for the longest time, they became best friends almost instantly from day 1. And now he was about to confess to his best friend.   
That night Numbuh 4 went to bed pretty early not wanting to forgot what to say to him if he was too tired to remember.   
The next morning.   
Numbuh 4 woke up earlier then expected and got dressed. He put on his orange hoodie and made it look proper then brushed his hair.   
Once he was finished preparing himself, he went downstairs to eat trying his best not to get food on his outfit and ruin it.   
Then when he was finished, he started walking towards the store. The flower store.   
He had saved up some money to spend on flowers since he thought they were romantic.   
He grabbed some that had blue and orange petals and long stems. After paying for them, he started left the store and started walking to school, being extremely careful he didn't crush them.   
With every step he took closer and closer to the school, the more nervous he felt.   
Soon enough, he finally arrived.   
Numbuh 4 went to his locker and got his stuff out, he figured he'd wait for lunch.   
While in class, he couldn't stop thinking about what he's gonna do. But, he was pulled out of his thought faster then expected.   
"What's wrong Numbuh 4?" Abby, aka Numbuh 5, asked.   
"Todays the day I'm gonna ask him". Numbuh 4 explained turning towards her.   
"Numbuh 5 has been waiting since forever for you to tell him, can she watch?" She asked.   
Wally started blushing hard.   
"N no! This is something personal". Numbuh 4 stuttered.   
"Numbuh 5 will only be there for support, in case your to afraid". She tried reassuring him.   
"I'm not afraid!" Wally defended.   
"Sure your not completely afraid to ask him". She giggled rolling her eyes.   
Wally was gonna say something back when the bell rang.   
One more class till lunch.   
One more class to think about what could go wrong.   
He could get rejected, he could get humiliated and he hated that. But then he thought, Numbuh 2 would never do that, he's too nice.   
This made him calm down. And now he was ready.   
He found Numbuh 2 in the hallway and he approached him.   
"Hey Numbuh 2". Wally greeted walking to him.   
"Oh hi Numbuh 4". Numbuh 2 greeted back.   
"Numbuh 2, there was something I kinda wanted to ask you". Numbuh 4 couldn't stop blushing making the other more suspicious.   
"Ok, what is it Numbuh 4?" He asked him.   
"I i was wondering if, if you wanted to maybe go, go out with me? I mean! I like you, a lot". Numbuh 4 admitted looking like he was about to pass out. But what he got, was a completely different response then what he expected. He heard him laughing.   
"Hahaha, why didn't you just say so?" Numbuh 2 questioned him. He continued.   
"I've liked you for a while too now. And yes I would love to go out with you".   
This made Numbuh 4 blush even more. And he knew what he had to do.   
He went on his toes and gently put his lips on the other and for a few moments, time stood still.   
Numbuh 2 didn't push back, but instead leaned in. Once they broke apart they couldn't stop blushing. When suddenly the bell rang, so, they grabbed each others hands and walked to class.   
Little did they know that Numbuh 5 was watching them the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally time.   
The night has arrived.   
The one   
The only   
School Dance.   
It was April 17 and all the little girls and boys of Gallagher Elementary school were getting ready for the school dance. Everyone was excited for a night of fun, laughter, joy and hopefully romance.   
5:32 pm   
Numbuh 2's house   
Hoagie was currently getting showered and dressed for the fancy night. He had asked someone out and wanted to look his best. He made sure to comb his hair thoroughly making sure everything was perfect. He shined his goggles. Straightened his tie. Put on his best cologne.   
He was ready. He waved goodbye to his grandma as his mom got him and his little brother in the car.   
"How are you feeling Hoagie? Are you nervous?" She asked him.   
"Nope. I'm fully confident this night will be amazing". He replied confidently.   
"What about you Tommy? I heard your going with someone as well". There mother inquired. Tommy started to blush a bit.   
"Y yes, he asked me and I said yes". He stuttered.   
"Oh, isn't that cute. Both my boys are interested in other boys. Awwww". His mom cooed. She thought it was absolutely adorable how they both liked boys. She didn't care who they liked, she would always love them.   
"Mom!" The both yelled I'm embarrassment. There mom only giggled at there reaction.   
Hoagie was wearing a grey tuxedo with a black dress tie. 

5:36 pm   
Numbuh 4's house.   
Wally was currently getting dressed and washed up, just like Hoagie was for the dance.   
His mom was doing his hair and his dad was helping him with his tie, his little brother Joey was watching with excitement and would sometimes shake or nod his head to give his opinion.   
"Ohhh, my little marsupial. You look so cute!" His mother fawned over him making him blush.   
"Moooooom". He complained hiding his hand in his face.   
"Now son, we want you to have fun tonight but remember to be safe ok?" His father stated seriously. Wally nodded giving him a serious look. His fathers face turned from serious to happy in a matter of seconds.   
"But don't forget to have fun!" His father told him.   
"Hurry up boys we have to leave soon". His mom shooed.   
Together, both men got dressed a little faster and they all made it into the car for the departure to the dance.   
Wally was wearing a navy blue suit with a tail and a bow tie. 

6:15 pm  
The dance was about to start.   
Coincidently, both cars arrived at the same time.   
As they both stepped out of the car, they both took a few minutes to examine the other blushing the entire time.   
They couldn't stop staring at each other.   
The thing that snapped them out was there parents laughing in the background.   
"Awww aren't our kids adorable". Wally's mom cooed.   
"They are aren't they? Now boys you better go before your late". Hoagie's mother shooed them inside, but not before the parents took a few pictures.   
In one of them Hoagie and Wally were holding hands while blushing.   
After the pictures they all went inside. They saw all there friends. Numbuh 1 aka Nigel was dancing with there close friend Kuki. Wally thought he liked her but realised soon after he was gay, when he told her this she was very supportive and helpful. Kuki had on a long green sleeveless dress with her hair tied up. Nigel was wearing a black a white suit that fitted him perfectly. They looked so cute together.   
They also saw a lot of other couples there too like Tommy, Hoagies little brother, he was there with Harvey who looked at him with suck admiration in his eyes. Dancing beside them were Sonya and Lee, those two are both blushing but dancing so closely. A little bit farther down away from them was Numbuh 365 aka Rachel and Numbuh 86 aka Fanny dancing together. Fanny was looking down blushing trying to dance while Rachel was leading her with a big smile on her face. And lastly, the farthest away from them was Numbuh 5 aka Abby and Numbuh 60 aka Patton were also dancing together. They surprisingly could dance very well and were doing it very close to each other, Hoagie swore he saw her kiss his cheek.   
Hoagie gently took Wally's hand and led him to the dance floor, he started leading with Wally following.   
A slow song has started and they got closer.   
As the song continued they danced gracefully and elegantly, full of love and passion.   
They couldn't take there eyes off of each other and didn't notice they were the only ones left on the dance floor.   
Everyone was watching them spinning and sometimes dipping the other.   
They had a lot of fun doing this. Wally let Hoagie guide his body and let it flow with the music as he danced gracefully with the guy he loved.   
He would always remember this moment. It is one he would cherish forever.   
Once the song finished everyone started clapping for them and they both started blushing.  
A teacher got on stage.   
"Now everyone by popular demands we have been asking you all to fit for prom king and queen. Even though this is not your prom we will still have a king and queen." The teacher announced.   
"Let's see, the prom king is Hoagie P. Gilligan. Good job Hoagie come up here to claim your crown". He got up on the stage looking over the sea of kids.   
"Ok now lets see who is going to be his lovely queen". The teacher looked at the envelop with confusion for a few seconds before regaining her composure and putting a big smile on her face.   
"It appears this year there not be a queen, but a king. Would Wallaby Beatles come up here please". The teacher called.   
Wally slowly got up in the stage and stood beside Hoagie. Hoagie, not liking the feeling of being in front of so many people was getting a bit nervous, so as the wonderful friend Wally is, he held his hand calming him instantly.   
The teacher placed the crowns on both there heads and smiled.   
"Isn't that wonderful. That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the party". And with that the teacher left the stage and music started playing again.   
"Hey umm, Hoagie I was wondering if-". Wally was cut off by Hoagie gently placing his lips on his own. The taste of red fruit punch was left on his lips, which was now being licked off by Hoagie.   
"I would love to be your boyfriend". Hoagie told him hugging him close. Wally hugged him back blushing insanely from what just happened.   
"I love you"   
"I know, I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Numbuh 1 aka Nigel Uno, was busy running around the moonbase trying to find his girlfriend and the leader of the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 aka Rachel.   
He ran everywhere to try and find her but with no luck, returned to earth. Upset that his quest to find his girlfriend had failed, he started walking home. As he opened the door he saw his dad sitting there chatting with Rachel.   
His nervousness had washed away replaced by relief as he had finally found her, a little surprised she wasn't working but happy she was taking a break.   
"Nigel o'l bean c'mere. I'm having such a pleasant conversation with your friend here". His fathers warm smile greeted him motioning for him to come sit down.   
"Thanks dad, but I think I want to spend some time alone with my 'friend' if you don't mind". Nigel pleaded grabbing Rachel's hand. He did not want his dad telling her about what he did as a baby because that would be too embarrassing.   
"Go right ahead my boy, just remember I'm going to be down here if you need anything". That's the last thing Nigel heard before going upstairs.   
Once upstairs he closed the door shut.   
"When did you get here?" He asked her sitting down on his bed.   
"About 10 minutes before you did" she sat down on the bed too.   
"You never told me your dad was so nice".   
"I didn't know I had to tell people that". They laughed.   
"His accent is very strong, I like it". She complemented. Nigel looked up at her and smiled.   
"It sounds better when it's natural".   
Rachel laughed before getting all serious.   
"Wait, I'm gonna try it".   
"Please don't do that". Nigel tried to stop her but it was too late.   
"Oi mate!" Nigel whipped his head around hearing the sound of his girlfriends very terrible accent.   
Rachel couldn't stop laughing as his face blushed red with embarrassment.   
"Remain cam mate, no need to get yer nickers in ye twist" Rachel managed to say somewhat seriously despite not stop laughing.   
"Rachel please, now I don't even know what accent your speaking in." Despite his attempts to not laugh he couldn't help it. Soon both of them started having a conversation with really bad fake British accents.   
"Wot you got there mate?"   
"Notin just me bap n mince love"   
"Well, bobs your uncle!"   
"Oh love, your suck tha dogs bollocks"  
"Well, I think your a lil gobsmacked"   
"What are you two doing in there?" Both heads turned towards the door to his Nigel's father standing in the doorway.   
"Sorry dad, must have gotten carried away" Nigel admitted.   
"Don't worry son, no harm done. Wanted to know if your lil friend was staying for supper" his father asked nicely.   
"Il stay if it's ok with you guys?" Rachel asked him. They both smiled knowingly.   
"Of course love, your always welcome here. Now cmon chaps, suppers ready" he stopped before looking at them grinning and said.   
"Now kids, the best way to speak with an accent is to really get into it ok". They laughed before all heading down stairs. Now anytime the three of them were together, when Rachel stays for supper, they always do the weirdest accents they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy reading is as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be two parts!

Numbuh 5's POV  
"You better get your butt out of bed or your gonna be late!"  
I jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could.   
"Bonjour mon petit Abigail" my mom greeted me.   
"Good morning mom" I respond tiredly.   
"You better hurry up mon petit, or you will be late". My mom was right, as usual. So I quickly grabbed an apple and ran to the bus saying goodbye to my mom and dad on the way out. 

At the bus stop.   
I ran as fast as I could and just made it to the bus. I saw my friend Numbuh 4, who was waving his hand over to me. So I went over and sat wth him.   
"Hey Numbuh 5, did you hear the news?" He asked secretly. I shook my head, no.   
"Well, apparently there's gonna be a new student starting today". Numbuh 4 explained.   
Now that caught my attention. New student could be perfect, she could be apart of the Kids Next Door.   
I started thinking about this new student, it was pretty exciting since we never get new students. 

Your POV  
I was so nervous for the day. It would be my first day at a new school. I just hope people will like me.   
I was holding onto my school bag anxiously waiting for the bus to pick me up. But when it did, I didn't feel any better.   
Everyone was staring at me and the only spot open was a single seat in the front of the bus, which I happily took. I did however catch a glimpse of someone in a red hat that caught my attention.   
Maybe I could try talking to them.   
I sighed and sat down in the seat thinking to myself she suddenly we were at school. It happened faster the expected.   
I quickly got off the bus as fast as I could when I accidentally bumped into someone or multiple people. Looking up I see five kids about my age standing together all have matching outfits and creepy ice cold blue eyes.   
"Watch were you're going you stupid girl. You should learn to respect your peers". The all said simultaneously, not gonna lie I was a little freaked out.   
"I-Im sorry, I wasn't looking. But it was also a bit kinda your fault..." You respond, the last part quietly.   
"What did you just say to us?! Do you not know who we are?!" They raised their hands and slapped you across the face. They were about to do it again before they were stopped by someone.   
"Hey! Delightful dorks!" A voice said.   
We all turned our heads towards the voice and I saw the familiar red hat I saw last time. 

Numbuh 5's POV  
I was walking down the hallway when I heard something that sounded like a slap. I walked towards the sound and saw the delightful children hitting the new girl.   
"Hey! Delightful dorks!" I called out to them. They all looked at me and I got out my S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.  
Solid  
Pine  
Loaded  
Artillery  
Nicely  
Kicks  
Enemy  
Rear  
They never saw it coming and suddenly they were running away.   
I walked over to the new girl to see if she was alright.   
"Hey, you alright?" I ask her. She looks up at me with shining eyes. She looks pretty cute with her hair tied up on the side.   
"Y-ya, thanks for the help. I'm YN".   
"Nice to meet you YN, my names Abby but you can call me Numbuh 5"  
Your POV   
I reached out my hand for her to shake, which she happily did giving me a nice smile. I returned the smile.  
Her face suddenly goes serious as she pulls me closer, I start to blush. Being this close to someone that cute.   
"You seem smart enough, and we could always use some extra help" She starts to examine me before pulling away and smiling. I fake smile, but inside I want to stay close to her.   
"YN, how would you like to join the Kids Next Door?" She asked me smiling brightly with hope that I would say yes.   
"What's the Kids Next Door?" I question giving her a confused look, this only made her smile bigger.   
"The Kids Next Door is an organisation created by kids for kids. We help other kids in the world against evil adults, evil and angsty teenagers and evil kids. The kids who were picking on you before were the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, they work for the adults". Numbuh 5 explained to me.   
"But wait, if the adults are evil why are they working for them?" I ask her.   
"No one knows. But, with kids like you helping us we can take them down even faster. So, what do you day?"   
"I would love to join".   
We both smile happily before realising we still have class. 

The rest of the day was really boring, except when I got to have class with Numbuh 5. After school, I met up with her outside we're she brought me to a giant treehouse?   
I looked up and it was huge! Noticing my excitement, she grabs my hand and brings me inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part! :O

Your POV

After a lot of weeks of waiting and training it was finally the time to be assigned to a Sector. I was waiting patiently when I heard my name be called.

"YN, do you swear to battle adult tyranny without pause, without fail and without rest, except for cookie breaks?" 

"Of course". 

"Very well, you may now insert your genetic material into the code module and register with the super incredibly big computer-mabob". 

I enter my finger into my nose and pull it out. 

"It is with this booger that I eagerly enter the grand tree house of the kids next door. If I don't live up to the kids next door code of bravery, strength and all night chocolate milkshake parties, let this booger be replaced by another worthier kids booger and banish me from the kids next door forever! I chose the code name, Numbuh 738". 

"Welcome to the kids next door operative Numbuh 738, you shall serve kids everywhere to your treehouse headquarters in Sector V". 

I was shocked, not really but still.   
I was suddenly pulled into a hug by all the members of the team. When we broke apart I noticed Numbuh 5 staring at me with something in her eye. I'm not sure what it was but, I like it.   
Do I like her?   
No, I like guys.   
I think? I mean, I've liked girls before but when I look at her I feel funny. My hands become sweaty, it feels like a butterfly in my stomach and I don't know what to say. I'm very confused about it. Is this what it's like to like someone?   
Oh no! I think it's true. But why would she like me? She probably liked guys, plus not many girls like girls. Would she still wanna be friends with me if she knew? Probably not, plus she might reject me which I heard is never fun.   
UGH!   
I wis there was a way to just make the feelings go away! Maybe....... maybe if I try to ignore her, my feelings will leave!   
Great plan!   
2 weeks have passed and ever since then I've completely ignored, or at least tried to, ignore Numbuh 5.   
We were currently sitting in basically the living room of the tree house, Numbuh 1 explaining something again with everyone listening, except me. I was thinking about Numbuh 5, no matter how hard I tried to not think about her I couldn't.   
I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone shaking me.   
"Hey, Numbuh 738 are you listening?"   
"Oh um, sorry no. Can you repeat that?" I also feel a bit embarrassed.   
"Like I was saying, we have the perfect plan to stop Mr. Boss from making kids work for him". (Isn't that child labor? Oh well, it's a kid show.)  
"Ok Numbuh 738 you and Numbuh 5 will take this mission alone". Numbuh 1 commanded.   
I went pale.   
Tho would be the first mission just the two of us.   
"H-hey Numbuh 1, would there be a chance I would be able to go in this mission alone?" I asked hopefully.   
"Sorry Numbuh 738, you and Numbuh 5 will need each other for this mission and that's final. Now you better be going". He sounded pretty serious. So, I reluctantly sighed and accepted it.   
Maybe if we don't talk it'll work.   
So, to avoid any conversation at all I got into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. first with Ab- Numbuh 5 trailing behind me. 

"Hey Numbuh 738, can I ask you something?" She asked gently. 

It took all my willpower not to look at her face. Her beautiful, delicate little face with her huge chocolate brown eyes and dark black raven hair , oh and her hat, her red hat that I made me so drawn to her when we first met.   
No!  
Stop!  
You can't think these things!   
The best thing you can do now is ignore her and hope she stops asking. 

"Hey! Numbuh 738? I'm talking to you!" She exclaimed louder this time. I sighed and turned further away from her.   
"We're here". I said plainly and without emotion.   
Numbuh 5 sighed in defeat and nodded sadly.   
It broke my heart to see this, but this is the only way to stop these feelings. Or maybe not...

We slowly and quietly left the vehicle. We made it to the top of an abandon factory where we saw, trough the glass ceiling, a ton of kids working. Some crying, others fighting back tears.   
It's sad that people do this.   
Having not discussed what to do I took this opportunity to break the glass and go through, Numbuh 5 close behind me.   
"Don't worry, we're here to rescue you". I told the reassuringly. All the kids looked at us with hope in their eyes and it made me remember why I became a kids next door in the first place. As me and Numbuh 5, were freeing the kids I saw Mr. Business coming. I tried to point it out but the cheers of the kids were too loud I didn't get to warn Numbuh 5 and he attacked her. Seeing someone else touch her in such a way made my blood boil. I couldn't help myself with what happened next.   
"You let her go now!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs pointing my S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at him.   
He looked suddenly nervous but wouldn't let her go.   
"Now calm down, no need to be hasty".   
"Let her go now!" I was becoming impatient and after he wouldn't let her go again, o fired my weapon at him.   
"Ouch!!" He cried running away.   
Well that was easy enough. After helping all the kids leave I was about to go back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. I was pulled back. I turn around to see Numbuh 5.   
"Thanks for doing that back there. Numbuh 5 thanked smiling.   
Instead of smiling back like she thought I would, I just nodded my head and started walking off again.   
"Hey! I wasn't finished. Why do you keep ignoring Numbuh 5? Did I do something? Tell me what it's is, I can't stand not being able to talk to you". She pleaded. I could tell from the sound of her voice that it was cracking. I looked at her closing my eyes, a blushing mess before blurting out.   
"The reason I kept ignoring you is cause I like you!"   
She's stunned for a few seconds before smiling, that soon turns into hysterical laughing.   
"What! What's so funny?!" I practically yell at her. I just confessed I like her and this is how she responds?! I put my head down as I feel the tears forming in my eyes.   
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh it's just, Numbuh 5 likes you too"   
I slowly look up at her. I see her smile sincerely.   
"Do you mean it?" I ask her wanting to make sure she wasn't lying. She nods giggling before gently taking me hand in hers and ever so gently I could feel her lips brush against my checks. I start blushing as we make our way back.   
I couldn't help but think how silly I was to think that if I ignore her my feelings would go away, but they just came back stronger and now that I told her she feels the same. I'm very glad she feels the same and I'm incredibly glad to have met someone like her.   
I look over at her who looks back at me with love and care in her eyes. She notices me staring at her.   
"Whatcha looking at?" She asks.   
"Oh nothing, just the most wonderful person I've ever met". I smile at her and she smiles back as in a ,thank you, kind of way.   
The rest of the trip was silent, but not uncomfortable like the other one. This was very comfortable and I'm very happy about that. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into it, this chapter is gonna get a bit intense.   
> This chapter and the next since it’s a two parter.   
> If you’re uncomfortable with   
> -yandere  
> -murder  
> -abuse  
> -bullying   
> -sadness  
> -strong language   
> Or if any of these can trigger you in any way please feel free to skip this and the next chapter.   
> If you’re still here though, I hope you enjoy!

Your POV   
I woke up at 6 am from the sound of my father yelling.   
"Wake up you little shit!" This was normal for me, ever since my mom passed my fathers been drowning his sorrows in alcohol and taking his anger out on me.   
I quickly got out of bed, noticing the bruises that littered my body.   
I was a happy child once, but ever since the accident everything's changed. My father blames me for my moms death saying it was me that made her so sick.   
I wish his words wouldn't get to me but, they always find a way to get under me.   
I'm started a new school today so hopefully things will be better right? I hope so.   
I put on a long sleeve shirt to cover up the bruises, despite it still being early fall it was cold so it wouldn't raise any suspicion.   
I quickly got my stuff and put it in my bag rushing downstairs and out the door.   
I didn't want to be there when my dad runs out of beer. I still have the scar from last time.   
I was pacing and rushing down the street to get to the bus stop and I was so grateful and lucky that he stopped for me. I gave him a smile and said thanks while he reassured me it was no problem and motioned for me to find a seat.   
I saw a few people with only one person and tried sitting down with them but they moved their bags and wouldn't let me. Until this one kid, he was bald with a red sweater and glasses. He let me sit there with him, and he was pretty cute too. 

Numbuh 1's POV   
I was sitting on the bus like I always do when I saw someone I've never seen before. They must be new since I know everyone on the bus and I've never seen them before.   
Their hair looked messy and tangled and their clothes has rips and holes in them. I moved my bag and offered them a seat. They smiled at me thankfully and I felt my heart skip a beat.   
I felt a strong urge come over me that I must protect that precious smile forever no matter what.   
They looked beautiful with an angelic smile, but something was off. I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes and her smile looked broken.   
I promised myself I would always protect that smile.   
"My names Nigel but you can call me Numbuh 1. You must be new here right?" I asked wanting to start conversation.   
"Hi, my names YN. Yes it's my first day here". The way they spoke made my stomach do flips.   
After that we started talking for a bit until the bus got to our school.   
I showed her to the office and helped her find her class.   
"Thank you so much for the help today Nigel, it means a lot and I'm so glade to have found a friend" they said smiling at me. It looked genuine and less pained. I gave her a quick hug and she was off. 

Your POV   
It's my first day and I've already made a friend! I'm so happy!   
But sadly, my excitement was cut short when I accidentally bumped into someone or maybe 5 someones?   
"Hey! Watch where you're going brat!" I heard people say. I look to find 5 kids standing their all in identical matching outfits with cold blue eyes that pierced through me.   
"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" I starred out not wanting to cause any trouble.   
"You better be sorry, do you even know who we are?!" They shouted together. I was about to answer when the teacher came in thankfully.   
"Settle down class and everyone take your seats. We have a new student joining us today and I want you to treat them like you would anyone else" the teacher turned to me and smiled.   
"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"   
"Well, my names YN and I just moved here this summer and I live with my dad. Oh! And I have a dog named Loki" I explained to them. Not many people were paying attention except these two kids in the back.   
"That's very nice to hear, now why don't you go take a seat next to Hoagie and Kuki" she motioned me to go sit down. And I did.   
I walked over to the two kids in the back, both had big smiles plastered. It reminded me of when I used to be happy.   
The boy had a pilots hat on with glasses and suspenders while the girl had an oversized green hoodie on. She waved to me excitedly.   
"Hi! It's nice to meet you! I'm Kuki but my friends call me Numbuh 3! Do you wanna be friends?" She asked excitedly. I nodded happily, my first day here and I already hav et two friends and maybe I'll get even more.   
"The names Gilligan, Hoagie Gilligan but my friends just call me a Numbuh 2. Nice to meet you" I giggled a bit at the boy and saw him blush a little.   
"It's nice to meet you both, I'm YN". I held out my hand to them and they both shook it. Numbuh 2 shook it tenderly while Numbuh 3 shook it rapidly.   
We talked for a bit during class and then I went to another class. I got introduced again and met two new friends. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5.   
Soon after, it was lunch.   
I spotted my friends in the cafeteria all sit to bag together. They motioned me to come over.   
I sat down beside Numbuh 1. He looks at me and smiles. I can feel him holding my hand.   
I know we've already known each other for a day and we're not in a movie but I like him. I feel an attraction to him.   
I suddenly feel someone else grab my other hand, I look up to see Numbuh 2.   
He smiles and blushes a little while I do the same and holds his hand. It's so nice to have friends, in my old school I was bullied so much no one liked me and I was always so lonely. 

Numbuh 1 POV   
I saw them hold hands.   
I feel something. Something inside me. I don't want them touching. No one can touch them except me. I felt so nothing in my boil up and I can feel it about to explode.   
I need to kill him. Then he'll never be a problem again. I started planing it already.   
After school he'd come over like he always does and I'll do it then. I'll hide him deep under the ground so now one could hear him. 

I was brought back to reality when I heard someone ask.   
"Hey YN, what's with all the marks?" I snap my head towards them and look. I see their skin covered in bruises and cuts.   
"O-oh, that. My father isn't the nicest guy" they confessed.   
Ok new plan. The father comes first.   
I wrap my arm around them in a hug and feel everyone doing the same. I feel a little jealous about it.   
They smiled at me and the bell rang. I decided to skip school and decided to get a head start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Not something I do often but I thought I should try it anyways. Hopefully it wasn’t too bad for you guys.


	11. Chapter 11 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation from the previous chapter. Again if you’re sensitive to violence, abuse, death and stuff like that or if it can trigger you I recommend skipping this chapter.

I found her house easily and opened the door. He must have forgotten to lock it.   
I entered the house quietly not wanting to make noise and saw him laying there. I resisted the urge to do anything yet. He made my love feel so much pain and I wanted him to know exactly how it felt.   
I went into into kitchen and boiled some water. I brought my backpack. It had a bat, a knife, a hammer, a spoon and some rope ready.   
Once the water was finished boiling I took it and walked over to the sleeping man who had the audacity to call himself a father.   
I poured it on him with no hesitation and watched as he screamed in pain.   
"Fuck!" He cried out jumping out of his chair. I could still hear the faint sizzling sound of the water on his skin. We locked eyes. Fury and anger was written on face and he lunged towards me. I was much faster though and knew exactly he would do this. I dodged out of the way and took out my bat hitting him in the head with it. Not enough to kill him but enough to knock him out.   
Once I was sure he was knocked out, I began to tie him up to a chair. I opened his mouth and cut his tongue so he wouldn't be able to cry out. He wouldn't be able to ask for help, just like how he made them feel.   
Helpless   
Powerless   
Afraid   
He woke up once I started cutting his tongue and started screaming. I quickly finished before gagging him up.   
He had tears in his eyes and I felt a sort of pride fill me.   
Finally he would know what it feels like.   
I waisted no time grabbing the hammer.   
"You've hurt so many people with your hands, one being your own child. I will make sure no one, especially not them, will ever have to feel the pain you bring upon them" I got the hammer ready.   
He started thrashing trying to break free.   
I started laughing at him.   
"Struggling will only make this worse"   
I smashed the hammer against his thumb hearing the sound of the bone breaking. He screamed behind the gag.   
I smashed his index finger.   
Then his middle finger.   
His ring finger.   
Then finally his little finger.   
A satisfying crunch sounded after every blow I hit upon his hand.   
I was done with the first hand.   
I did the other hand. Making sure to take my time so he knew exactly what pain felt like.   
It only took a few minutes before he was a sobbing mess.   
I took no pity upon him and got out a spoon.   
I made my way towards him while he desperately tried to get away from me.   
"You can try all you want but it's inevitable what'll happen. You brought this upon yourself. If you expected to get away with this with no punishment you must really be that stupid" I had no regret for doing this.   
I was doing them a favour that they'd thank me for it later.   
I slowly started to gauge his eye out with the spoon and cut it off from his head.   
I did this again and took the gag off of him.   
He tried to speak for was in too much pain. I forced his eyeballs into his mouth and gagged him up again forcing him to have to have that in his mouth.   
I went into the garage and found some gasoline and a match.   
He was still wet from the water on him earlier.   
I drenched him in gasoline and put it all around him and around the house. On the furniture and outside.   
While I was doing this I stumbled upon their room. It was a very sad and small room. Only a bed and a dresser with white walls that looked stained with smoke. The atmosphere was depressing and I didn't have the heart to burn this part down. Even though there was nothing in there that they would miss, I couldn't do that to them.   
I went outside but not before walking into the living room to see the man struggling and thrashing even more then before, crying out even louder. I could hear the pain in his voice, but I didn't care   
Getting out of the house, I made sure to leave all the equipment I used so there would be no finger prints or evidence.   
I lit the match and watched it burn.   
Satisfaction filled me as I watched the house burn and catch fire.   
No one would ever hurt them again, and I'm gonna make sure of that.

The next few days everyone knew about what happened.   
Having no one to go to, I suggested they stay with me. My family loved that idea and so did I. Now I can keep an eye on them and make sure no one got too close. 

Your POV  
It's been a few days since my dad got killed.   
I know I shouldn't say this but, I'm very relieved about it not having to suffer anymore if the abuse.   
Before, every night I would come home from school and he would be there waiting for me ready with a beer bottle in hand half empty.   
He would chuck it at me then run towards me with his arms up ready to punch.   
I was too small and still am to fight back or restrict him in every way.   
He would threaten to kill me if I told anyone and it's not like anyone would believe me even if I did.   
I tried once and he made me regret. I still have the scars and burns marks. I've been getting closer to Numbuh 2 and I think I might like him. 

A week has gone by and everything's been fine, except until Numbuh 2 went missing.   
The police haven't been able to find him yet and I'm nervous the same thing that happened to my dad will happen to him. I care about him a lot and he's my very good friend. 

Few days later.   
They found him.   
Alone.   
In the woods.   
Dead.   
His body was disassembled and cut open with his guts spread out everywhere in the forest for the animals to feast on.   
His head was found a few feet away on a stick. His lifeless eyes staring at nothing.   
All joy gone and filled with emptiness. 

Two weeks passed.   
All my friends are dead.   
Except Numbuh 1.   
Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby.   
All were found dead.   
No suspects and no witnesses.   
I don't know what to do, everyone who I get close to dies. I guess there's only one way to end this.   
If I'm gone, no one else has to die.   
At least, that's what I hope will happen.   
Once you find this I'll be gone.   
But at least it'll stop.   
I adjust the rope around my neck fastening it tight enough.   
And just like that,   
I jumped. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part and I hope you guys enjoyed! Hopefully it wasn’t too bad since I’m not used to writing this. 
> 
> I want to remind everyone that these were all requested by other people. And I’m sorry for the ending.


	12. Chapter 12

Your POV 

I just moved here hoping to have a new life and start over. 

I went to the store to buy stuff for my new house when I bumped into someone causing us both to fall. 

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there" I apologized brushing myself off and looking up. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with black pants, crimson red suspenders and matching thick red glasses with a black bow tie that completed the look. His short black hair was slightly messy and he looked very stressed, I felt a bit bad for him. He scoffed standing up and brushing himself off as well, not bothering to look at me. 

"You should be sorry! I can-" He cut himself off and looked at me. Blushing a little he brushed himself off again even though there was no dirt on him. 

"I accept your apologies, just don't let it happen again". He was about to walk away when I stopped him. 

"Hey, I'm a little glad that I bumped into" He looked a bit offended when I said that. 

"Are you saying you purposefully bumped into me for whatever foolish reason?" Starting to become a bit agitated, I tried to explain myself. 

"No! I would never to that, it was an accident but it gave me the chance to talk to you". I could see him visibly relax when I said that. I could see he was giving me the chance to explain more. "You look like a very interesting person and I wanted to get to know you". I told him smiling, looking at him I could tell he was blushing pretty hard. 

"Um, well I've never been used to someone being so formal towards me. But, you look like a very interesting person as well" I could tell he was not used to this since he was very hesitant. 

"I should probably tell you my name, it's Y/N L/N" I took out my hand so he could shake it, and he did. 

"My names Benedict Uno" 

"Okay Benny, I'll see you at 7 pm tonight". I told him winking and handing him my address. He nodded and we departed ways. 

Wow! I can't believe that happened so fast. I just moved here and I'm already meeting new people. I couldn't wait for tonight and started getting ready right away as soon I got home. But first! I had shopping to do, including buying expensive and fancy clothes for tonight. 

Taking a shower and wearing the fancy clothes I had just bought, I got ready for tonight. I looked in the mirror confidently, admiring myself because I looked THAT good! 

I was pulled out of my gaze from the sound of someone knocking on my door. 

Opening it, I saw.....

him.

His coal colored hair was slicked back and he was wearing a white buttoned down shirt and a black bow tie. Black pants and grey shoes that looked very polished and shiny. His thick black rimmed glasses rested upon his face while he had a slightly nervous expression, I could notice him trying to hide it but I knew how he felt.

"You look, ravishing tonight" He said looking at my eyes. I smiled at him hoping to ease the nervousness I could feel in his voice. 

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself". He blushed and nodded, accepting the complement. 

"Well, I better be since it took me forever just to get ready and I don't do this for everyone". I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I laughed anyways and he lead me towards the car. 

Wait no, it was a limo! 

"Wow! You must be rich!" I exclaimed jokingly. 

"I am very rich, thank you very much". He said a little annoyed. I started laughing again knowing tonight would be really fun. 

"Would I be able to stick my head out the top?" I asked him hopefully. 

He looked at me unimpressed with a blank look on his face. I could tell he was mentally face palming and shaking his head, before finally answering me. 

"If you do that I will kick you out, and my reputation would be ruined...." Benny whispered the last part. 

"Fine.." I sighed a little disappointed I couldn't stick my head out. 

We made small talk until we got to the very fancy restaurant. Where we both ordered and while waiting, we started talking. 

"So, how come a hot guy like you is single?" I asked him. 

"I'm well known around here as a very powerful person who's not the nicest and can make people do my bidding and make them bow down to me". He admitted truthfully. 

"Well, I think you're a very nice guy to me. I guess that makes me pretty special" 

"What about you, why are you still not with anyone?" 

I hesitated for a second. 

"My last relationship didn't end well, so I came here to get a new start and surprisingly I found someone on my first day here" He blushed a bit, but I continued talking. 

"Tell me a bit about yourself" 

"I'm 31, i have 5 kids and I'm rich" He sounded so confident in his answers, I really liked that. 

"You have 5 kids? Wow, if things go well I hope they like me" 5 kids was a lot but I always wanted a big family. 

"I am certain they will treat you with the utmost respect and charm, they are quite... delightful" He laughed a bit at the end, inside joke probably between himself, and, well, himself. 

We kept talking for the remainder of the night and had lots of fun. At the end, he walked me home. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you for that" I thanked him. 

"So did I, I would love to see more of you. We should do this again" I nodded and leaned in... 

My lips touched his cheek in a gentle, loving and soft manner. He was left blushing and not sure what to say as he left back towards the limo. 

Tonight was the most fun I've had in a very long time, and I can't wait for the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I feel like you guys deserved something not as dark as the other one.


End file.
